Kisara Tendo
Kisara Tendo is the president of Tendo's Civil Security Company, as well as Rentaro's adoptive sister. Appearance Kisara Tendo, as a young girl, was a petty girl with big, oval eyes, thin eyebrows; arching upwards, and thick eyelashes. She possessed a mildly round nose and thin lips. She kept her hair loose falling down below her neck and a bang covering partial parts of her large forehead: with two much longer strands elongating to her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a small dress, with a skirt covering her thighs. Her upper body was engulfed by a shirt with sleeves that sheltered her upper arms. Her legs were covered by black tights.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 1 As a 16 years old girl Kisara has grown exponentially in height. She is a slim, large-busted teen, with long, straight hair that falls to her waist. Cut in the traditional Japanese princess style, her hair covers her entire forehead and sides of her cheeks and jawline. She has a short neck, and kept her oval eyes from her youth, encompassing purple irises. Further below, she spots thin lips and a small nose.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 48 Her current attire involves a connected, black dress, designed to resemble a flower at the end; petals slightly patterned and revealing her thighs.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 44 The edges of the bottom piece spot a light blue color and, on the inside, a much lighter color. Around her neck, connected to her collar, is a kerchief falling directly down to her shoulders spotting light, double edges. The sleeves cover her entire arms, folded at the end; as well as a given light color. The middle of the shirt's collar dons a loose garment: tied several times at the start and left untouched at the end, reaching below her chest. Kisara's legs are hidden under black tights. She walks around in a pair of high shoes.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 41 Personality Kisara Tendo is a lively young girl that has no difficulty when it comes to naming Rentaro's faults.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 46 When she's working, she is extremely serious and even orders her employees to call her "president" instead of her first name, including those that know her and communicate with her outside of work.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 43-44 Sometimes, however, she irritates people to the point of them storming out of her presence, commonly due to her desire to know what others are doing,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-10 and her tending to name other's mistakes.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 11-12 Her level of maturity is questionable, but it has been proven that she, when it comes to her duty as a company's president, does not make light of the work. She also seems to keep her calm even when in front of larger groups of company, simply taking a seat and commenting on the strong Promoters when summoned to a meeting, whilst mischievously badmouthing Rentaro's skills.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Kisara seems to hold great hatred for her grandfather, even to the point of wanting revenge on him and naming him her sworn target for vengeance, though it has not been stated why.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 11 History Synopsis Civil Security arc The Cursed Children arc Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc Abilities Tendo Sword Style: Equipment Kisara Tendo's Sword: Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Quotes *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"I say, Satomi-kun, this month's income was zero? Whose fault do you think it is? You worthless, weak, big idiot."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 42 Battles & Events *Civil Security vs. Kagetane Hiroku References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Civil Security members